Vim Captain's Blend
|footer = }} Vim Captain's Blend is a soft drink in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Background Vim Captain's Blend, test formula 10784, was in its testing state before the Great War. It hadn't yet been released on the market, though it was noted as being remarkably popular among focus groups. The #1 word used to describe the taste was "fishy." The company higher-ups were confused as to the popularity of the taste and were hesitant to put it out for a full release. The inspiration for the drink's odd flavor came from the request to put the "taste of Maine in a bottle." In fact, even the CEO hadn't been made aware of the ingredients causing the popular fishy taste. The Captain's Blend is a result of the research and development team taking bottles of Vim and mixing in fiddleheads, lobster shells and various extracts. Aster was later added to mask the aroma of the lobster shells.Vim! Pop factory terminals; Marketing Terminal One thing working to the detriment of Captain's Blend, however, was testers remarking that it caused an odd-smelling sweat. One tester remarked that another "smelled like a pier" after drinking the beverage.Vim! Pop factory terminals; Terminal, Notes However, a side effect of the smell was how it made lobsters less prone to attack a commercial fisherman when he was removing them from the cages.Vim! Pop factory terminals; R & D Terminal, Well that's weird Vim! Pop sought to capitalize on the regional specialty gimmick by embodying "the taste of Maine." By infusing classic Vim with fiddlehead greens, lobster shells, aster and some other extracts, this luminescent violet pop had a distinct fishy taste, but was well received by taste testers. Unsurprisingly, after drinking a few bottles, consumers reported their sweat smelling like a pier, Characteristics All Vim Captain's Blend bottles have the word "Tester" printed on their label. Said label's rather simplistic blue and white print might be attributed to the product still being in its testing stage. The glass bottle's coloration is not clearly discernible due to it being almost completely full, but the beverage inside glows brightly purple. Vim Captain's Blend makes all sea creatures more hesitant to attack the consumer while also restoring 100 AP and 600 HP, with the downside of temporarily lowering the drinker's Charisma stat by two points. The charisma drop aside, Captain's Blend's accumulated bonus make it a top-tier beverage that surpasses even Nuka-Cola Quantum in terms of healing qualities. Crafting Provided the recipe has previously been downloaded from the research terminal inside the laboratory on the roof of the Vim! Pop factory, Vim Captain's Blend can be crafted at any cooking station: Variants Locations * Three can be found in the Vim! Corporate Headquarters, by the Vim! Pop factory. * Two can be found in the basement armory. * One inside a Vim machine in Echo Lake Lumber, along with a regular Vim. * One can be found in the easternmost wooden shack on the MS Azalea, being held by a Jangles the Moon Monkey. Notes * Where Nuka-Cola Quantum glows blue because of the radioactive strontium isotope that is part of the mixture, no explanation is given as to why the Captain's Blend glows purple. Going by what is required to craft Captain's Blend at a cooking station, it does not contain any radioactive component aside from the slightly irradiated aster and the somewhat more heavily contaminated mirelurk meat. Neither of these components was part of the original recipe - asters were radiation-free before the Great War, and mirelurk meat merely serves as a post-War replacement for lobster meat. * No type of Vim including Captain's Blend confers any radiation to the consumer despite having been exposed to the Island's heavily irradiated environment for more than two centuries. References Category:Far Harbor consumables es:Vim! del Capitán ru:Вим! Капитанский коктейль uk:Вім! Капітанський коктейль